


Surprise

by Luck



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck/pseuds/Luck
Summary: Sandor comes home to Sansa after his military deployment





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I apologize if this is a bit shit, I've literally never written anything but academic and research papers when I was in university but this idea popped in my head between the family activities this wonderful Christmas day and thought I'd give it a shot! Merry Christmas if you celebrate! Hope you all have a wonderful day/night (depending on when you read)! Just a short little one shot :-)

Twelve months. Twelve fucking months. That’s how long it’s been since Sandor has seen his fiancé. Getting back to Sansa has been the only thing pushing him through this shitty deployment. It was a strange thing for him, he had made a career out of the military, so he had never settled down with anyone. Any other deployment was just work, try to survive and keep your men safe. But this one was fucking torture. 

He met Sansa in between deployments on a long break; before that Sandor had a few friends, no family left, no one special to come home to. They were able to get to know each other for little more than a year, and Sandor decided to propose before he got shipped out again. He’d have to have been a complete fucking moron not to try to spend the rest of his life with her. 

But now he’s on his way back to Sansa. They were able to call and video chat most of his deployment, but due to the security risks of his mission, the last 3 months he wasn’t allowed any contact. On top of how hard it was to handle not talking to his one motivation to get back home, it made planning his surprise return harder. 

He always heard the men in his unit talk about their surprise returns to their families and how amazing they were and he knew Sansa always cried watching those military homecoming videos. So he decided to give her one. Hard to do with no way to orchestrate, but he’s the surprise, right? Doesn’t matter if the whole Stark clan films some secret production on their phones. 

So it’s Christmas Eve and Sandor is driving to Sansa’s parent’s house. His flight landed, he got a rental, and now he’s finally about to see his fiancé. The Stark Christmas party was nothing fancy; just the family getting together. 

No matter how old the Stark spawn get, they always spend the night at their parents house Christmas Eve so they can all wake up for gifts and breakfast in the morning. Robb with his wife and kids, Arya and her husband, Bran and Rickon, their cousin Jon, and of course Sansa. Sandor hopes the Starks will let him steal her away tonight and break their tradition. After so long apart, he doesn’t want to share her with anyone. He timed it up so he’d be arriving close to midnight. He figured he’d let her have the party with her family, then he’d take her home, and they’d be back in the morning. 

As he pulls into the driveway, his hands begin to sweat. He knows Sansa would never just drop him and leave, but it’s been a year since they’ve seen each other and they haven’t even communicated in a few months. Somehow she she accepted his fucked up face, dark humor, and generally sour disposition; but now she’s definitely had the space to evaluate things. He definitely doesn’t know how he ended up with someone as perfect as Sansa, what if she wised up to the fact he doesn’t deserve her? 

Regardless he has to see her. He knows he’s just panicking for no reason. He gets out of the car and jogs up to the front door. Deep breath. His big fat fingers accidentally hit the doorbell a couple times. He can see the lights through the window, hears the Christmas music get turned down. Excessive stomping approaching and the door flings open. 

Arya is standing there, wide eyes turning into a glare like she could eviscerate him with a look. “What in the Seven Hells is wrong with you, you fucking asshat?!” 

Not exactly the welcoming he was expecting but he looks over Arya’s head and into the family room and sees everyone wide-eyed staring at him, everyone except Sansa. 

Back to the little shit. “Where’s Sansa?” he asks. 

“At your apartment! She’s been so miserable and worried these last months not hearing from you, she barely leaves the place! Pretty sure she convinces herself every morning that you died. I mean what the fuck, you couldn’t call her? Let her know you’re alive? That you’re coming home?!”

He decides it’s not worth it to explain protocol and the importance of how secret the mission he and his men were assigned. Yelling over Arya’s head, “I have to go! Merry Christmas!” and now he’s sprinting to the car. 

The whole drive to their apartment he’s thinking of what to say to Sansa to try to make up for it. Not being able to talk to her has been horrible for him too, but she’d understand, right? It’s not like he chose to have to cut her off, he wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone. He pulls into the complex, sprints up the stairs, unlocks the door and steps in. It’s almost one in the morning now, all the lights are off. He creeps into the bedroom and there she is.

Looks like she cried herself to sleep, face still red with snotty tissues all over the bed, Netflix asking if she’s still there. He carefully cleans off the tissues, shuts the tv off, and crawls in bed and curls around her. He’s too happy to sleep, so he just lies awake holding her. 

———————————————————

Sansa’s eyes start to flutter open, the clock says its four in the morning. She can feel him behind her, his arm around her, his hand at home cupping righty, his steady breathing at her neck. She’s had this comforting dream plenty of times while he’s been away, usually after a hard night like tonight...but this time feels so real. She closes her eyes and tries to roll over and go back to sleep, but she just ends up twisting around in his arms...that’s new. She opens her eyes and looks at Sandor and hears her new favorite word in that rasp she loves so much. 

“Surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think if you want, I have no idea what I'm doing hahaha just thought I'd share an idea I had! Sorry if there's already SanSan like this. Again, sorry if it's not great! This is a first for me!


End file.
